world upside down
by Islea
Summary: Era difícil de explicar, todo había sido rápido y simplemente no pudo negarse. Los rumores recorrían todo el hospital, llegando a oídos de Cuddy. ¿Era cierto lo que decían? o simplemente el mundo se puso de cabeza.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic de House, tiene relación entre la tercera y cuarta temporada. Espero que les agrade

* * *

Los simples murmullos no dejaban de cesar en el Hospital Universitario Princeton-Plainsboro de Nueva Jersey. Haciendo que su trabajo pareciera mas lento que un chisme, mas no podían evitarlo. La grata sorpresa y confusión que cada uno de los empleados tenían era realmente grande. Nadie, ni siquiera los pacientes que llevaban días o semanas internados ahí, hasta ellos especulaban que estaban soñando.

El rumor había llegado hasta la directora del hospital, Lisa Cuddy, la responsable doctora no podía dejar llevarse por simples chismes, los cuales recorrían cada esquina del hospital. Debía verlo por sus propios ojos. Buscando a alguien que le confirme los comentarios, va con el único que conoce muy bien al Médico; Especialista en Nefrología y enfermedades infecciosas. El oncólogo James Wilson.

Mas su suerte fue la misma, Wilson no sabía nada tampoco, apenas hacías unos minutos había escuchado el rumor y sinceramente no sabía si creer o no. ¿Como saber si todo era cierto o no? Bueno la encontraron, con el equipo medico de ese departamento.

Chase, Cameron y Forman, los tres estaban en la cafetería, tratando de asimilar lo que acababan de ver y aun lo procesaban. Era tan... tan... tan difícil de explicar. Cuddy y Wilson, no pudieron sacarle nada, decían incoherencias, "estaban dormidos" o "la comida les hizo mal" o "tenían gripe" cualquiera de esas podía ser y les hacía ver alucinaciones. Estaban tan confundidos que no sabían lo que era real o no. Era un alivio que no hubiera un caso ese día.

Pero ¿cual era el problema?

Simple... Gregory House, ese hombre de 49 años, de cabello dorado oscuro, con barba rasposa, ojos azules. Él era el culpable de tantos murmuros, siendo la comidilla del todo el hospital, solo un hombre como él causaría algo así.

Pero House no tenía toda la culpa, también tenía culpa su acompañante.

El chisme era simple "House... ha traído un bebe... su hijo." Pero hasta el mismo ha dicho "Todo el mundo miente" ¿todo el hospital mentía?

En su oficina, sin importarle los rumores pero que le molestaba el echo de que se quedaran viendo atraves de sus vidrios, el ingenioso, sarcástico, cascarrabias, cínico y amargado, House, quien contemplaba una carriola de color azul claro, escuchando los gorgoritos de la única persona que lo acompañaba. Un bebe hermosos, de quizás unos 4 meses, con su cabeza calva a la cual le brotaban pequeños cabellos dorados y ojos azules.

¿Quien se lo hubiera imaginado con un bebe? Ni el mismo lo creía, pero era así. Siempre decían que era una persona carente de compasión y simpatía, pero ese bebe que tenía frente a él le dio algo que nadie nunca le dio, vida, cariño. Dos días atrás, si alguien le hubiera dicho que tenía un hijo y que debía hacerse cargo de él, solo, le hubiera dado un buen discurso de palabras sin sentido y tal vez un golpe, que seguro lo llevaría a la cárcel.

Con su quijada sostenida por su bastón observaba al bebe, tenía a una vida frente a él, cuando un año atrás dio el diagnostico de matar al feto el cual mataba a la fotógrafa Emma, para el solo era eso un feto, alguien sin vida un tumor. Y cuando estuvo en la operación, vio la manita de ese bebe el cual agarraba el dedo de Cuddy, fue algo que lo hizo cambiar de opinión sobre ese "tumor".

Acerco su mano hacía la creatura, las manitas tomaron solo dos dedos al no poder abarcar toda la mano grande. Esa sensación que sintió era ... difícil de explicarla para él. El jadeo de una persona muy conocida para él, lo saco de sus pensamientos. Cuddy y Wilson, miraban sin poder creerlo, todo los rumores eran ciertos.

Lo que decían de haber visto pasar al Dr. House empujando una carriola y haciendo gestos indebidos para señalar a las personas, era cierto.

-Es cierto- escucho murmurar a Cuddy. Wilson miraba aun procesando todo, su amigo estaba frente a un bebe y no lo trataba con repudió, el House que conocía hubiera puesto a una enfermera a cuidarlo o se lo hubiera llevado a Cuddy, pues lo único importante para él eran sus casos para resolver los enigmas patalogicos de las personas.

Si estuviera en sus lugares también se asombraría.

Aún recordaba como la noche anterior en su departamento llego una mujer, con la cual había tenido relaciones solo un noche, diciéndole que el bebe era de él. Con ironía la miro y le importaba un comino de quien era el bebe. Incluso le cerro la puerta en la cara, para volver a su sofá y seguir viendo la televisión, pero esa mujer era terca y decidida, entrando a la fuerza, arremetiendo con todo lo que encontró en su camino hasta él. Dejandole la carriola con el bebe en frente y dándose media vuelta "Haste cargo de él, yo no lo haré" siendo esas las últimas palabras de despedidas y desaparecer para siempre.

House al principió no sabía que hacer, aun así tomo la decisión de sacar a la calle al bebe el no se haría responsable, apenas si podía con él. Pero esa mirada tierna, esos ojos azules que lo miraban directo, que parecían comprender.

Solo le hizo recordar a su padre, el coronel John House, a quien odia por ser un demente de la moral, y por culpa de él corto toda relación con ellos, ese padre que lo maltrataba y que nunca supo darle palabras fraternales, ¿y si él era igual? no quería que ese bebe sufriera, además su adicción al vicodin no lo hacen una buena elección para criarlo.

Se ríe cuando ve al bebe tratando de escapar de las manos de Cuddy, se da cuenta que no le importa lo que digan, si su padre fue malo, si es adicto al vicodin o si su jefa esta asombrada por que el tiene un bebe a su cargo. No le importaba lo que sucediera en un futuro, el presenta era ahora y debía hacerse cargo de "eso".

El mundo esta de cabeza ¿y que?

Wilson trata la manera de no reírse, al ver como Cuddy es apartada por House. Tomando la carriola y saliendo sin dar explicaciones. Así ea él, ¿cuando daba explicaciones de sus actos?

-¿House, adonde vas?- Cuddy estaba aterrada a la idea de ver a House con un bebe.

Saco aire, cansado de escuchar las preguntas. Miro a su hijo. Teniendo una idea de donde iría ahora.

-Vamos House Junior, ignora a la cachorra en celo, te enseñare como humillar al equipo medico.

Y sin mas, se alejaron los dos, buscando a quien molestar. Iba a enseñarle a su hijo, como debía comportarse y que debía decirle a las personas, estaba seguro había heredado su personalidad y eso no estaba nada mal.

Wilson aun no comprendía, estaba igual o peor, que el trío que trabajaba para House. En que momento el mundo se puso de cabeza, porque en en mundo real, House no tendría hijos, sería simplemente House.

-El mundo se puso de cabeza- murmuro Cuddy, hiendo detrás de House.

* * *

¿Y bien? Estuvo bueno o estuvo malo. Linchenme o ámenme... espero sus comentarios. Y haberlo echo bien.


	2. Chapter 2

Los murmullos, a pesar de que ya hubieran pasado cuatro meses, seguían aun. Tal parecía ser que no se cansaban de hablar del nuevo papá... o mas bien que el gruñón Dr. Gregory House pudiera tener un bebe a cargo de él.

Sencillamente no era fácil. A House le parecía horrible tener que despertarse en las madrugadas y es que el niño parecía disfrutar dormir por el día y por las noches quedarse totalmente despierto. Esos fueron los primeros dos meses, pero los siguientes, pudo encontrar una solución. Hizo que su House Junior, se mantuviera despierto todo el día, a excepción de sus siestas, las cuales el también tomaba. Así cuando fuera de noche el bebe al fin dormiría y él también.

Pero siempre había un problema y este tenía un nombre... Lisa Cuddy... su jefa aun no aceptaba que House tuviera un bebe y estaba interviniendo para que se lo quitaran tan fácil y sencillo. Además Cuddy le explicaba que ella lo adoptaría, el sabría con quien estaba y lo podría ir a visitar cuando quisiera.

La propuesta no sonaba nada mal, en absoluto. Eso traería sus altas... podría dormir mas tranquilo, y ya no le preocuparía tener que hacer comida para el bebe, además de cambiarle el pañal, que en verdad no eran de sus cosas favoritas. Y entonces ¿Cual era el problema? algo difícil de creer... House sin poder creerse a si mismo, se había encariñado con el bebe, pero era mas que cariño, lo amaba, como amaba su vicodin, incluso el bebe era el único que no lo juzgaba por sus acciones. No quería perderlo, no quería. Además sabía que Wilson lo apoyaría, aunque no quisiera, porque este vivía con el y entre los dos cuidaban en sus turnos libres a House junior, el niño tan lindo y que parecía odiar cualquier cosa, excepto a su padre y al amigo de este.

Mas Cuddy, no se daría por vencida, ella no confiaba en House y sabía que su adicción al vicodin no sería una buena influencia para esa creatura. Llevaría esto a lo mas alto, al juzgado y pelearía para poder quitárselo a House y quedarse con él, era maravilloso pensar que ella cuidaría de un bebe, que tendría un hijo aunque no fuera de su sangre, no importaba, solo importaba que ella lo cuidaría como suyo y le cantaría en las noches para arrullarlo.

Wilson por otro lado siente que su amigo House, esta cambiando, además de que no lo ha visto tomar vicodin, demasiado, ahora esta mas interesado en ese bebe. Esa creatura le cambio la vida, no solo a House, sino también a el. Pero eso también se debía a su novia. Amber lo ayudaba y mantener esa relación secreta le resulto algo difícil ya que al final, House se entero, pero lo que lo tenía algo confundido era lo que le dijo House.

-Esa mujer tiene una personalidad notablemente similar a la mía, Wilson-

¿Sería cierto eso? O solamente estaba molestándolo.

En otra área del hospital, estaba ella, la jefa de emergencias... quien en una parte de su cabeza estaba el excéntrico House, no podía negar que aun en su interior sentía algo por el, que aunque se lo negara no podía hacerlo. Además verlo cuidando de alguien mas que no fuera el, era lindo y eso hacía que se viera mas atraída por él. Lo visitaba cada tarde, cuando él estaba mas concentrado hablando con el bebe, que con su mirada y su rostro demostraban que entendía de lo que hablaba. Pero siempre había algo malo... y eso era que el bebe no se dejaba agarrar por ella, ni tampoco correspondía sus cariños y apapachos, tal parecía ser que no agradaba de su presencia. O gateaba por toda la oficina evitando que ella lo tomara, parecía divertirse con ella, esquivándola, al igual que House.

House se grababa en su cabeza las cosas que hacía por primera vez su hijo, como cuando empezó a gatear, casi a las semanas que el lo llevo por primera vez al hospital. Y cuando dio sus primeros pasos, los dos juntos con Wilson, lo vieron parase tambaleándose y con mucho esfuerzo. Aun así logro dar 10 pasos, para después caer sentado riendo y aplaudiendo.

Era cierto, House Junior, solo tenía 8 meses. Mas ya sabía entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

House Junior le gustaba cuando su papá le contaba sobre sus casos, le hablaba de los tipo de enfermedad y cuando fue reclutado por la CIA y no lo llevo con él. Tuvo que quedarse con el tío Wilson, quien le sonreía mucho y le daba dulces a escondidas para que nadie viera. O cuando le dio de comer su puré favorito de manzana, y cada vez que la comida estaba cerca le decía "ahí va el avión" ese juego era divertido. Pero fue mucho mas divertido, escuchar como su papá le narraba lo que le sucedió cuando esos hombres se lo llevaron. Como el con métodos pocos ortodoxos, según le habían dicho, le saco la información al hombre que fue a ver y a pesar de que no entendía muy bien las palabras, prestaba toda atención. Pero estaba ansioso por crecer y saber que era "John" o Selenio o Castañas de Para. Además en pequeños murmuros lo escucho decir que Foreman no pudo tener el mando con su grupo de candidatos para su nuevo personal...

Y ahora estaba en uno de esos, solamente que esta vez estaba sin entender... una mujer le hablaba a su papá por una ventana.

House atendía a la psiquiatra Cate Milton, por medio de una vídeo llamada, observando como ella misma hace sus pruebas. Y mostrandole a su hijo como trabajaba. Pero sin creérselo sabe que hay una intimidad con Cate, algo inusual. Y Wilson se percata de ellos cuando va a visitar a su sobrino. Lo niega a pesar de que se ve lo obvio.

-¡Hola, House Junior!-no puedo evitara sacar el aire con algo de fastidió.-House, debes ponerle un nombre a tu hijo.

-No veo el problema de llamarlo House Junior.- contesto encogiéndose de hombros- además es idéntico a mi.

-Solo nos falta que salga sarcástico, cascarrabias como su padre

House Junior, movió sus bracitos de arriba y abajo, a el no le importaba ser como su papá. Le gustaba como era él, además quería hablar, pero siempre le salían solo gorgoritos y balbuceos sin significancia.

Bueno claro que a los 5 meses su primer balbuceo fue "agu" y para House significaba que tenía razón con su diagnostico. Pero el quería decir su primera palabra, ya. Llamar a su papá. Pero esas palabras parecían difícil de pronunciar.

House meneo la cabeza a ambos lados- No puede ser igual o quizás si. Entonces sería mi clon.

-Que tonterías dices House- Wilson sabía que su amigo si estaba loco.

Viendo a su papá y tío. Hizo un esfuerzo.. abriendo su boquita porque quería hablar- Pa...pá- Wilson y House se quedaron en shock, en silencio y sin poder creer lo que habían escuchado. El bebe rió feliz, golpeando su piernas suave de la felicidad, había llamado a su papá.

-Su primera... palabra- hablo Wilson. Miro a su amigo, House había fruncido su ceño, pero poco a poco se fue suavizando y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa llena de felicidad, cariño y orgullo.

-Dilo otra vez- Wilson solo sonrió, nunca había visto esa mirada en House, esa mirada de orgullo. House Junior volvió a hacerlo.

-Pa.. pá-

House se sentía extraño con esa sensación que le causo la palabra pero le agradaba. House Junior había heredado su inteligencia, aunque le dijeran que era egocéntrico, no le importaba.

-James- Wilson volteo a verlo, pensando que lo llamaba a él. Mas era todo lo contrarió- James Gregory House Junior.

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza, pero andaba corta de inspiración. Quiero decirles que este fic, sera de tres ocuatro capis... no sera muy largo.

Y también quiero decirles que aquí no habra ninguna pareja para House, no es que no me guste el Huddy, porque la verdad me gusta esa pareja, simplemente quiero que este fic trate de House y su hijo. Algo centrado en el nada mas. Habla de los demás, claro. Pero lo quiero un poquitin diferente, espero que eso les guste.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuddy llego a entender que House no era tan mal padre como llego a creer una vez. También entendió que House Junior no se haya con nadie solamente con su padre. Quizás debía verlo por ella misma para comprenderlo.

Llevaba toda la noche tratando de hacer dormir al bebe de 11 meses, quien dentro de uno mas cumpliría el año, le canto, acuno, le dio de comer, lo llevo a su cama, pero ni así hacía que el bebe dejara de llorar.

Extrañaba a su papá, se había acostumbrado a escucharlo hablar con él por las noches mas bien eran quejas de House, pero aun así le agradaba escucharlo hablar, porque sabía que esa era la última voz que escuchaba cuando cerraba sus ojitos para dormir y la primera al despertar. Lo quería tener con él, quería estar con él, no quería estar separados, por ese motivo lloraba, para que lo llevaran con su padre y así el le dijera que debía dejar de llorar por que el era un niño bueno, pero no. Nadie le hacía caso, llevaba una semana en casa de Cuddy, pero no se sentía cómodo. No quería estar ahí.

Cuddy, entendía el mensaje, y por mas que quisiera tener al bebe, ser madre, no podía forzarlo. Pero debían esperar para que House Junior fuera devuelto a su padre.

House había tenido un accidente en autobús, en el cual había perdido cuatro horas de su memoria. No recordaba nada ni quienes estaban en ese medio de transporte. Por lo cual se arriesga por medio "poco ortodoxos" como le dijo Wilson a tratar de recodar quien era ese pasajero que tenía una enfermedad mortal.

House había tomado, horas atrás del accidente, por una sola razón, Cuddy logro quitarle temporalmente a su hijo, se sentía solo mas que nunca y no creía poder resistir sin la compañía de su hijo. ¿Porque se lo quitaban? Si a esa creatura fue a la única que mostró interés, amor, preocupación y mas. Nunca se tomo la molestía de saber de los demás. No le importaba lo que le pasara a las personas, pero si le importaba su bebe. Quien de forma rara llego a su vida, e incluso por el ya no sobremedicaba el Vicodín. Solo lo tomaba 2 veces a la semana, ya era un cambió grande de por si. Pues antes tomaba mas de 10 al día.

Pero todo por él, por su hijo House Junior.

Wilson entendía que House arriesgaba su vida, tan solo por salvar la de su novia Amber, le destrozaba creer que su novia pudiera morir. Sin embargo también le preocupaba que algo le pasara a su gran amigo House.

Ahora entendía porque su novia iba en el mismo autobús que House, él lo había llamado pero no estaba en casa. Comprendía porque este se estaba emborrachando, le habían quitado a su hijo, la única persona que le preocupaba. Y Tal parecía que House no pudo soportar estar lejos, que se lo quitaran, llevaba 5 días sin verlo, porque Cuddy no permitía que llegara a su casa con una o dos copas tomadas.

House asumió todo el riesgo que llegara a pasar. Utilizaría su vida para poder salvar a la novia de su mejor amigo. No importaba que pasara, no le preocupaba que fuera de su hijo, pues ahora estaba con Cuddy. Se estaba arriesgando, para que su cerebro pudiera encontrar una pista para la condición de Amber. Pero todo se le estaba hiendo de las manos, era mucho lo que ponía para ayudara a Wilson.

Y el diagnostico se había echo, House quedo grave pero bajo su condición a un poco mejor, semi grave. Amber había perdido sus riñones en el accidente del autobús y no pudo procesar los medicamentos que estaba tomando para la gripe. Eso le causo daños en el corazón, lo que hizo que terminara con su vida por un envenenamiento por amantadina. Wilson estuvo con ella en sus últimas horas. No se separo, escuchando a Amber, hablando los dos. Pero mas que nada, Amber le pedía que estuviera al pendiente de House, pues la perdida de su hijo lo tenía muy mal. Sabía lo que había arriesgado al querer recuperar la memoria para salvarla. Y aunque siempre lo negara, incluso si iba al paraíso como le decía su novio. House era una buena persona muy, pero muy en el interior.

Cuddy llego con House Junior al Hospital, quien ya se había calmado cuando Cuddy le menciono ir a ver a su papá, seguro House ya habría despertado después de descansar toda la noche. Y también quería ver a Wilson y saber como estaba tomando todo. Cuando llego a la habitación, se sorprendió de ver a Wilson, ahí hablando con House quien se veía muy mal, en todo sentido.

Wilson estaba destrozado por la muerte de Amber y House por la separación de su hijo, James Gregory.

Cuddy muy dentro de su corazón, lo sabía. Sabía que aunque lo negara y disimulaba muy bien, tenía sentimientos hacía ese medico que trabaja para ella. Y admitía que era un buen padre. Pues House Junior era la respuesta a toda pregunta que alguien se hiciera sobre él ¿si era un buen padre? Pues debían verlo, para creerlo. Pero aun pensaba lo mismo desde la primera vez que vio a House con su hijo, el mundo se había puesto de cabeza. Eso era seguro.

House sintió como su vida volvía a renacer cuando vio a su hijo en los brazos de Cuddy y ella se lo entregaba. Lo alzo al aire, viéndolo, tenia los ojos lloros y rojos, y viendo a Cuddy ella también tenía ojeras. sonrió orgulloso de que le diera lata a su jefa.

-Hola House Junior- y el bebe sonrió por primera vez en toda la semana. Al fin veía de nuevo a su padre, pero parecía faltarle color. Pero aun así sonrió y alzaba sus brazos de arriba hacía abajo.

-Hey, Junior- Wilson prefería llamarlo solo así, pues añadirle House solo haría alimentar el ego de su amigo- ¿Como estas?

Wilson lo tomo en brazos cargándolo y recordando que no solo debía seguir adelante por su amigo, sino por su sobrino, quien les daba fuerzas para no decaer.

-No te dejo dormir- declaro House a Cuddy, aprovechando que Wilson jugaba con su hijo.

-Por mas que lo intente, no pude hacerlo. Ahora entiendo que él solo te quiere a ti, y alejarlo solo empeorara su estado emocional.- dijo muy quedamente Cuddy, observandolos.

-Parece que todo los House te darán lata siempre- trato de hacer broma House.

-Callate House- no necesitaba recordar la lata que le daba House cuando quería.

No tardo mucho tiempo en el hospital, además ese no era su lugar. Su trabajo era diagnosticar a los pacientes que llegaba a ser internadoa ahí, no que lo internaran a él. Y lo peor de todo era la comida, ahora entendía porque se quejaban las personas.

Siguió trabajando como siempre lo hacía, celebro muy a su pesar el cumpleaños primero de House Junior, quien fue Wilson el organizador de todo. Por mas que quisiera decirle no... no pudo. Era su amigo y aun se sentía mal y culpable por la muerte de Amber.

No habían pasado muchos meses cuando fue avisado de la muerte de su padre. Lo cual poco le importo, ese hombre era muy amargado para él. Wilson trato la manera de convenser de su ida al funeral. Pero House se negaba a cualquiera que le insistiera... hasta que pronto estalla de tanta insistencia, diciendo algo que nunca había dicho, que se había guardado.

-Mi padre me maltrataba- casi grito a Wilson y Cuddy, además que su equipo medico también lo escucho.

Wilson quizás ahora entendia algo de House pero quizás no lo hacía, fue complicado tratar de entenderlo. Además se dio cuenta que House no era malo con Junior, era todo lo contrario. Entendió que House no quería ser como su padre, y sabía no lo sería.

House al final fue convencido de ir al funeral de su padre, llevando consigo a su hijo. El funeral no fue agradabel para su gusto, preo estaba ahí solo porque Wilson lo acompaño. Su madre, Blythe se sorprende al verlo con un niño y mas lo hace cuando le dice que es su nieto.

Siempre quiso a su madre, a su padre en absoluto.

Blythe House al ver a su nieto se siente mas orgullosa de su hijo, sabe lo que ha sufrido y admira su valor a seguir adelante, sin mostrar sus sentimientos, los cuales sabe los tiene bajo su corazón muy bien guardados.

Por eso al ver a su nieto, solo puede tomar una desición, irse con su hijo y ayudarle en lo que sería su maternidad o mas bien paternidad de House.

Ya no estaría solo, tendría ayuda, su madre, su mejor amigo y su jefa, a quien sju hijo ha empezado a querer poco a poco.


	4. Chapter 4

**EPILOGO**

_2 años después..._

House Junior disfrutaba ir con su padre al hospital para ver su trabajo, le gustaba verlo hablar con su equipo sobre las enfermedades e incluso trataba de ayudar, aunque fuera poco pero lo hacía.

Con solo 3 años ya le empezaba a tomarle gusto a la medicina, algún día cuando creciera, como su padre, quería ser como él. En todo, igualitos. Incluso molestar a Cuddy.

Aunque ya le agradaba mas Cuddy, y la iba a visitar cuando se le escapa a su padre, cuando este estaba involucrado y concentrado en buscar respuestas para sus pacientes.

Todo el personal del hospital sabía del hijo de House, ya lo tomaban bien, pero les era divertido ver como el mismo Gregory House iba refunfuñando por todos los pasillos, por cada habitación, maldiciendo de vez en cuando a Foreman por no darse cuenta en que momento su hijo se escapo y lo peor para él era que no estaba con su tío Wilson.

Era todo un genio en escabullirse a su padre y hacerlo preocuparse, aunque demostrara que estaba enojado no era cierto, mas bien estaba preocupado, de que se fuera a lastimar con algún instrumentaría del hospital.

Mientras Cuddy se divertía al ver a House tan cabreado porque nadie daba razón de su hijo, sabiendo que el estaba debajo del escritorio escondiéndose, no haciendo ruido, tapándose la boca para no ser encontrado.

Solo tenía tres años y le gustaba divertirse, además de estar con su papá. Le gustaba jugar a las escondidas, y siempre se iba a esconder a la oficina de Cuddy, quien siempre le ayudaba a no decirle a su padre.

-Te encontre- grito de pronto House, entrando a la oficina de su jefa, asustándoles a ambos, haciéndolos dar un grito y brincar. House se reprendía por no haber ido a buscar primero a la oficina e Cuddy si sabía que ahí podría esconderse bien. Wilson detrás de él sonreía. House a veces era un padre paranoico al creer que alguien podría raptar a su hijo, incluso los extraterrestres. Se arrastro hasta ver a su hijo riendo con sus manitas tapándose la boca, era divertido para él, pero preocupante para un padre como House - Pagaras haberlo escondido Cuddy.

-Solo estaba jugando House- se defendió Cuddy mas no pudo evitar reír.

-Si claro- refunfuño, Wilson se fue con ellos, pues House le había metido tantas cosas en la cabeza que también llego a preocuparse.

Se lo llevo con él, hasta la habitación donde estaba el paciente que debía curar. Pero el no creí en nada de lo que decía sabía como eran las personas todas mentían.

-Mientes- House Junior hablo subiéndose a una silla cerca del paciente- No dices la verdad, mientes. Todos mientes-

Foreman alzo una ceja, no podía creer que el hijo de House también dijera eso y lo dijera de la misma manera. Suspiro con desgano siguiendo con sus asuntos.

-¿Quien es él?- pregunto el paciente- solo eres un niño no sabes lo que dices.

-Mientes, todos mientes. ¿verdad papá?-

House sintió mas orgullo del esperado.-Así es todo mienten.

_20 años después..._

-Hepatitis C... señor por inhalar cocaína- con el diagnostico dado, dando media vuelta sale de la habitación. Sabe que su equipo se haría cargo de lo demás. Camina por el pasillo, tal altivamente que nadie se sorprende de ellos.

En la oficina lo están esperando, un hombre del cual su cabello fue una vez rubio dorado ahora lo tiene algo grisáceo. Se ven las arrugas que se han formado por la edad, pero sigue vistiendo igual y con su mismo bastón.

-Así que ya has hecho el diagnostico- lo recibe con su palabras.

-Ya, no me equivoque siempre fue lo primero que dije, te lo dije- tenía una sonrisa llena de arrogancia y sarcasmo.

-Lo se, solo quería fastidiarte- el también le sonríe, subiendo sus pies al escritorio- sabía que lo lograrías, por algo eres mi hijo.

-Si, todos lo dicen. Soy igualito a ti. Y no me molesta admitirlo- Dr. James Gregory House Junior, se lee en la placa del escritorio.- Incluso Cuddy, cree que soy la personificación del mismo diablo House. Le hiciste la vida imposible siempre.

-Lo se- dice orgulloso House. Quien ahora solo asesoraba a su hijo quien llevaba un año de haberse graduado de la universidad y ahora trabaja en la misma área que él.

-Vaya, padre e hijo trabajando juntos-

-Tío Wilson- Wilson aun seguía trabajando en el hospital. Y seguía viendo todos los días a su mejor amigo y sobrino.

-Habrá reunión y no me avisaron- Cuddy entra a la oficina. Ella ya se había retirado, pero al igual que House asesoraba a algunos trabajadores del hospital.

-Ya vino la bruja- House le encantaba hacerla aun rabiar. Era divertido para él.

-Y empezamos- dijo Wilson, sentandose para observar lo que dirian esos dos.

House Junior, solo observa y escucha la escena ante sus ojos. Sabía que su padre estaba orgulloso de él, por graduarse a temprana edad de medicina. Había heredado su inteligencia y su caracter, le decían Wilson y Cuddy, pero desde bebe siempre quiso ser como él.

Era sorprender para ellos saber que su padre se había echo cargo de él, solito. Recordaba como Cuddy le decía que el día que su padre llego con una careola al hospital con un bebe, todos murmuraban que el mundo se había vuelto de cabeza.

Y quizás era cierto, pero fue un divertido, genial y maravilloso mundo de cabeza.

* * *

¿Y bien?... se que tarde en subirlo, pero he tenido problemas de bloqueo... Llegamos al final, fue corto lo se. Pero espero que les haya gustado y gracias por tenerme paciencia por la espera del proximo.

Gracias... por leerme... xoxoxo...

Islea


End file.
